


Goodbye Agony

by AngelOfFire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, POV Kylo Ren, POV Leia Organa, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfFire/pseuds/AngelOfFire
Summary: Sensazioni. Solo questo le era rimasto di Ben Solo, vivide e potenti, che la lasciavano frustrata ed assetata.Si erano incontrati da nemici, avevano combattuto l'una contro l'altro e poi, insieme, avevano affrontato la più grande minaccia che la Galassia avesse mai conosciuto.Avevano scoperto che, completandosi a vicenda, il loro potere non aveva confini.Ma alla fine erano stati separati.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Goodbye Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Sensazioni. Solo questo le era rimasto di Ben Solo, vivide e potenti, che la lasciavano frustrata ed assetata.  
> Si erano incontrati da nemici, avevano combattuto l'una contro l'altro e poi, insieme, avevano affrontato la più grande minaccia che la Galassia avesse mai conosciuto.  
> Avevano scoperto che, completandosi a vicenda, il loro potere non aveva confini.  
> Ma alla fine erano stati separati.  
> _____________________________________  
> Post TROS #reylo #reyandKylo #savebensolo

**Goodbye Agony**

_E tu, padre mio, là sulla triste altura maledicimi,_

_benedicimi, ora, con le tue lacrime furiose, te ne prego._

_Non andartene docile in quella buona notte._

_Infuriati, infuriati contro il morire della luce._

  
* * *

  
_«Cosa gli accadrà, adesso?»_

_«Dovrà subire un processo, come tutti gli altri.»_

_«Ma lo condanneranno a morte. Tu sei sua madre, puoi impedirlo... non permetterai che venga giustiziato, vero?»_

_«Era disposto a sacrificarsi, questo esclude il massimo della pena. Ma dovrà pagare, è inevitabile, e tu lo sai bene, Rey.»_

_«Che cosa lo aspetta?»_

_«La punizione peggiore per quelli come noi.»_

_«E... sarà doloroso?»_

_«Questo dipenderà da lui. Più cercherà di resistere, maggiore sarà la sua sofferenza.»_

_«Io non riesco a capire... cosa ci può essere di tanto terribile?»_

_«L'assenza della Forza.»_

* * *

_Nathema, 36 ABY_

Un anno. Tanto era durata la sua espiazione.

Poteva sembrare un tempo troppo breve, in confronto alla gravità delle sue colpe, ma su un pianeta come Nathema, era paragonabile ad un'eternità.

Un anno aveva avuto, su di lui, lo stesso effetto devastante di un ergastolo.

Eppure era passato.

Sua madre si era dimostrata molto scrupolosa nell'elaborare la giusta punizione per i crimini di cui si era macchiato, lei aveva sempre saputo cosa era _meglio_ per lui, e quel luogo si era rivelato una prigione fin troppo adeguata.

La ricordava ancora, sua madre, minuta, affaticata, eppure fiera, mentre pronunciava quelle poche parole che lo relegavano su quel pianeta maledetto.

Non aveva scorto alcun rancore nel suo sguardo. Aveva percepito dolore e perfino speranza nei suoi intenti, ma anche nessuna esitazione.

Non era riuscito ad odiarla, nemmeno quella volta.

Uno dei Custodi del _Sanitorium_ , una antica struttura in pietra, mezza diroccata, trasformata in carcere per i sensibili alla Forza, venne ad aprirgli la porta quando, ormai, l'unico sole, era già alto all'orizzonte.

Durante il giorno era libero di muoversi senza restrizioni; di notte veniva rinchiuso. Una precauzione eccessiva, visto che non c'era modo di lasciare la superficie. Ma si era reso conto, fin dall'inizio, che ribellarsi o protestare, in quel luogo, non avrebbe avuto alcun senso.

Il vecchio Grawel, avvolto nel solito mantello consunto con cui si mimetizzava perfettamente col grigiore delle pietre, lo accolse con un sorriso sdentato: «Non mi mancherai neanche un po', ragazzo» gracchiò, mentre gli faceva cenno con la testa di sgombrare, puntando a terra il suo bastone. Era il discorso più lungo che gli aveva sentito fare da quando si erano conosciuti. Ormai si potevano considerare grandi amici.

In fondo, un poco lo invidiava, un Custode non era sensibile alla Forza e Nathema non aveva alcun effetto nefasto su di lui.

Alzarsi dal giaciglio stava diventando sempre più difficile, i suoi movimenti erano limitati da una pesantezza innaturale, le membra erano come intorpidite, perfino respirare era diventato faticoso. Probabilmente non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo. Forse era per quello che, la durata della sua prigionia, era stata accuratamente calcolata.

Si avvolse nel mantello e si coprì la testa col cappuccio.

Gli era stata risparmiata la pena di morte in virtù del suo gesto estremo in cui aveva impedito la distruzione della base spaziale Alderaan Prime, l'ultima roccaforte della Resistenza. Anche i ribelli avevano capito che sarebbero stati più potenti e aggressivi, se non avessero avuto un quartier generale in un punto fisso da colpire.

Per fermare l'avanzata del Primo Ordine, di cui ormai aveva perso il controllo, aveva finito per favorire la salvezza del nemico. Un _danno collaterale_ che non aveva potuto evitare.

Il Finalizer, l'ultimo Destroyer sopravvissuto ad una battaglia epocale, diventato un proiettile infuocato scagliato contro la base, ormai semidistrutta e immobile, poteva essere deviato solo dal suo immenso potere. Con l'autodistruzione attivata, l'esplosione sarebbe stata di una potenza devastante.

_Meglio il male minore_

si era detto, mentre convogliava tutta l'energia di cui disponeva contro il pannello di controllo per frenarne la corsa.

_Meglio mia madre e Rey_

le uniche persone di cui ancora gli importava, sperando che fosse giunta la sua ora e che il conflitto che continuava a roderlo dentro si placasse.

Una morte onorevole era tutto ciò che desiderava. La parola  _sacrificio_ era la lezione più grande che suo nonno e suo zio gli avevano impartito.

E lui era pronto.

Che ruolo avrebbe potuto ricoprire nella nuova realtà che si sarebbe creata? Non sarebbe mai sceso a patti con la Resistenza. Non c'era posto, nella Galassia, per quelli come lui. Aveva compiuto quel gesto seguendo il suo cuore, più che la ragione, e non sarebbe andato oltre. Aveva ceduto alla luce, l'aveva accolta di nuovo dentro di sé, anche solo per un istante, ed era pronto ad affrontare la morte.

Ma uno come lui non doveva farla franca ed evitare la giusta punizione.

Non poteva semplicemente uscire di scena in silenzio ed essere dimenticato.

Rey lo aveva _salvato_.

Prima di lasciare il suo scarno alloggio al _Sanitorium_ , per l'ultima volta, rivolse lo sguardo al sole sbiadito che si ostinava ad illuminare quella sconfinata landa desolata. Poteva fissarlo per lunghi istanti senza rischiare di ferirsi gli occhi e bruciarsi la retina. Lo aveva fatto molte volte nelle giornate che scorrevano identiche, dolorose e interminabili. Era stato il suo unico compagno. Attraverso la cornice scura della finestra, priva di vetri, appariva come un piccolo disco giallognolo schizzato di marrone. Una sfumatura neutra appena un po' più luminosa, eppure ancora pulsante, rispetto al monotono grigiore che regnava ovunque.

Sorrise amaramente. Aveva tanto temuto l'incedere della luce dentro di sé, aveva tanto fuggito il desiderio di cederle, ma in quel momento non ne aveva più paura. Anzi, la bramava come ossigeno da respirare.

Sua madre aveva ragione, alla fine della sua prigionia lo avrebbe compreso, o avrebbe perso ogni cosa. In qualche modo glielo aveva fatto capire: quello che lo attendeva era una sorta di purificazione. Se fosse riuscito a superarla ne sarebbe uscito azzerato.

L'oscurità poteva avere mille facce, poteva essere potente e altrettanto pericolosa, ma mai quanto il Grande Vuoto. Subirlo era stata la prova più difficile che avesse mai dovuto affrontare.

Aveva sempre creduto che Nathema fosse una leggenda, una favola per spaventare i bambini e tenerli lontani dalle insidie che si celano dietro ciò che non si conosce.

Ma le favole hanno sempre un fondo di verità.

Nathema era stato un pianeta florido e rigoglioso migliaia di anni prima, pieno di vita, di luce e di calore. La Forza scorreva potente in ogni molecola, circondava ogni essere vivente nello stesso modo in cui permeava ogni cosa nella Galassia.

Come conseguenza di un antico ed oscuro rituale Sith, tutta la Forza era stata brutalmente strappata e risucchiata, trasformandolo in un deserto arido, un pianeta morto. Ogni forma di vita era stata spazzata via. Persino i colori avevano subito quell'immane sofferenza ed erano mutati nelle monotone sfumature del grigio e del marrone. I suoni avevano iniziato a deformarsi, diventando ovattati e distorti.

Non era rimasto nulla, se non il Grande Vuoto, l'assenza della Forza, un nemico subdolo e silenzioso che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto combattere.

Per un anno era stato tagliato fuori dal resto della Galassia, confinato in una prigione impenetrabile. Quel luogo era una tomba e ce lo avevano seppellito dentro, senza pietà.

Non appena aveva messo piede sulla superficie lo aveva sentito: il Vuoto era emerso, violento e spietato, accompagnato da un ruggito che sembrava provenire dalle profondità della terra. Si era rivelato, simile ad una brezza gelida che si era limitata a sfiorarlo e saggiarlo. Lentamente, poi, aveva cercato di entrargli dentro, come se non fosse più fatto di carne e sangue, ma di pura energia. Infine lo aveva invaso, costringendolo a provare un senso infinito di tristezza, di solitudine e di inesorabile impotenza.

Venire privato dell'uso della Forza in un modo tanto brutale era stato orribile e doloroso.

Combattere contro il Grande Vuoto, giorno dopo giorno, lo aveva indebolito. Non c'era un modo per vincerlo o sopraffarlo. Lo si poteva solo subire e resistere per non farsi svuotare completamente.

Per un essere potente come lui, la permanenza sulla superficie non era stata altro che un'interminabile tortura, una lenta ed inesorabile agonia.

Non esisteva più alcun Lato Chiaro o Lato Oscuro con cui farsi scudo. Non poteva contare sul potere dell'oscurità né, tanto meno, sperare nel conforto della luce.

Esisteva solo il Nulla, il grigiore del paesaggio deturpato, un sole malato all'orizzonte che non riusciva più a scaldare quella landa desolata, il gelo sulla pelle e dentro di sé.

Nelle interminabili ore di luce era una lotta continua che al tramonto lo lasciava privo di ogni energia, spossato ed assetato, ma di una sete non saziabile con l'acqua.

La notte riusciva a trovare un po' di tregua, ma abbandonarsi incautamente al sonno era una mossa azzardata quanto pericolosa. Era allora che il Vuoto diventava ancora più aggressivo, era quello il momento in cui pensava a Rey, come ad un'ancora di salvezza a cui aggrapparsi, per evitare di sprofondare nell'oblio ed impazzire. Fino a quando il suo ricordo restava vivido e brillante, come un raggio di luce, non avrebbe perso la coscienza di sé. Facendosi cullare dalle sue braccia invisibili e accarezzare dalle sue mani minute e gentili, riusciva finalmente a riposare qualche ora.

Poi tutto ricominciava, in un ciclo senza fine.

Un giorno, mentre vagava da solo come un disperato tra le rocce, aveva visto suo padre osservarlo da lontano e sorridergli. Ne era rimasto sconvolto. Non poteva essere una manifestazione della Forza, poiché Nathema ne era privo. Era un'allucinazione, la semplice proiezione di un ricordo.

Era quello l'orrore che lo attendeva? Perdere il senno e passare il resto della sua vita nell'oblio? Permettere al Nulla di risucchiare ogni cosa di sé e abbandonarlo a vagare come un guscio vuoto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni?

Quante volte aveva desiderato la morte come una pietosa liberazione?

Avrebbero dovuto lasciarlo bruciare tra le fiamme del Finalizer, concedergli una morte misericordiosa e rapida. Rey non avrebbe dovuto strapparlo ad una fine onorevole ed imporgli di vivere. Era arrivato quasi a maledirla.

Scese la scalinata di pietra, che lo avrebbe condotto all'esterno e poi alla piccola piazzola d'imbarco, a capo chino con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi.

Il vecchio Grawel lo accompagnava trascinandosi in silenzio, aggrappato a quel suo lungo bastone. Doveva sforzarsi di reagire e sentirsi sollevato, sebbene gli risultasse difficile provare qualsiasi sentimento: quell'incubo orrendo stava per finire. Ce l'aveva fatta, era scampato.

Ma cosa era davvero sopravvissuto di lui? Cosa era diventato? Era rimasto qualcosa di Kylo Ren e di Ben Solo? Forse non era più nessuno dei due.

Lo avrebbe scoperto solo lasciando Nathema e questo lo spaventava a morte.

_Un anno passa in fretta. Quando finirà io ci sarò._

Le ultime parole di Rey, prima che lo portassero via in catene come una bestia pericolosa da tenere a bada, continuavano a risuonargli nella mente. Erano state il suo unico appiglio, una flebile melodia che risuonava limpida e cristallina in quell'amalgama di suoni distorti.

Allora non aveva idea di quanto gli sarebbe costata quella separazione. Non riuscire a percepirla era stata la condanna peggiore. Il dissolversi del loro legame lo aveva lasciato sperduto, come un naufrago alla deriva.

Cosa aveva fatto Rey durante tutto quel tempo? Dove era stata e con chi? Aveva seguito la sua strada da sola o si era ostinata a restare accanto a coloro che continuava a definire suoi amici? Lo aveva dimenticato? Non ne sarebbe rimasto stupito, e forse sarebbe stato meglio così.

Gli stessi interrogativi che lo avevano tormentato per un anno, continuavano ad affollare la sua mente, man mano che si avvicinava il momento di lasciare Nathema. Avvertiva la gola secca ed aveva il fiato corto, e non era solo per l'aridità che regnava sovrana in quel luogo.

Raggiungere la piattaforma d'imbarco era stato gravoso come scalare la cima di una montagna. Probabilmente avevano mandato qualcuno della ex Resistenza a recuperarlo, per poi condurlo chissà dove.

In fondo, non aveva alcuna importanza. Qualunque luogo, per lui, sarebbe stato lo stesso.

Nonostante il desiderio di rivedere Rey gli bruciasse potente nelle vene, non voleva che sperimentasse l'angoscia del Grande Vuoto, neanche per un istante.

Sorrise tra sé. Ancora si ostinava a volerla proteggere, nonostante sapesse bene che non ne aveva alcun bisogno.

Sospirò, alzò gli occhi e _lo_ vide, prima soltanto un puntino luminoso, attraversare il livore del cielo, poi diventare sempre più grande, fino a mostrarsi per quello che era.

Mai avrebbe pensato di arrivare a considerare quell'odioso pezzo di ferraglia, una benedizione.

Ancora non sapeva se lei era a bordo del Falcon, non poteva percepirla, ma dentro di sé stava lentamente crescendo un sentimento che da tempo, ormai, aveva smesso di provare.

_Speranza._

~ ~ ~

  
_«Rey, non andare... »_

_«Il mio compito qui è finito. Non sarei di nessun aiuto.»_

_«Non dire così. Sarai sempre un bene prezioso per tutti noi.»_

_«_ _È_ _tempo che segua la mia strada.»_

_«E sarebbe_ lui _la tua strada?»_

_«Poe, ti prego, non rendere tutto ancora più difficile...»_

_«Rey, ascoltami bene, abbiamo ancora bisogno di te.»_

_«Sai che non è così. Ormai le basi della Nuova Alleanza sono state gettate e sono solide. Adesso è compito vostro mantenere la pace.»_

_«D'accordo. Allora sarò più chiaro: sono io che ho bisogno di te.»_

_«Io... Io non posso restare.»_

_«Non mi hai risposto. Credi che sia Ren la tua strada?»_

_«Non lo so... Ma se non affronterò l'ultimo tratto che mi separa da lui, non me lo perdonerò mai.»_

* * *

_Orbita di Nathema, 36 ABY_

Rey aveva creduto che un anno sarebbe passato in fretta. Ma non era stato così.

Era una menzogna che aveva raccontato a Ben e soprattutto a se stessa. Se ne rendeva conto pesantemente, mentre usciva dall'iperspazio nell'orbita di quello strano pianeta giallognolo, screziato da mille sfumature ocra e marroni.

Quasi somigliava a Jakku se non fosse stato per degli enormi crateri che ne deturpavano la superficie. Aveva un aspetto sofferto e sembrava essere scampato ad un'immane catastrofe.

Non era mai stata nel Settore Chorlian e nemmeno aveva mai immaginato l'esistenza di un posto del genere, Leia le aveva spiegato che, millenni addietro, veniva usato come una sorta di prigione per i sensibili alla Forza. Ricordava ancora il brivido gelido che l'aveva scossa al solo pensiero.

Il Generale Organa si era dimostrata preoccupata di fronte alle sue intenzioni irremovibili:

_«Manderemo qualcun altro a recuperare mio figlio, qualcuno che non subirà l'influsso del Vuoto. Non è una sensazione piacevole ed è tanto più potente quanto più si è sensibili alla Forza. Perché vuoi farti volontariamente del male? Non devi dimostrare niente a nessuno.»_

Lei non si era fatta scoraggiare, avrebbe provato anche quell'esperienza. Come poteva accogliere di nuovo Ben nella sua vita, se non aveva idea di quello che aveva dovuto sopportare in quella specie di prigionia? Come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, se non poteva comprendere le sensazioni che aveva provato? Voleva sperimentare sulla sua stessa pelle l'assenza della Forza ma, soprattutto, doveva mantenere una promessa.

Non appena Nathema era apparso nel suo campo visivo l'aveva assalita una sensazione strana. Di solito riusciva sempre a percepire qualcosa dai luoghi che stava per visitare, ormai era diventata talmente potente da riuscire a vedere oltre l'aspetto esterno delle cose. Anche se in molti le avevano detto che aveva lo spirito di un vero jedi, lei era perfettamente consapevole di essere qualcosa di molto diverso, soprattutto dopo quello che aveva dovuto affrontare insieme a Ben.

Eppure da quel globo rotante, che brillava solitario nel nero dello spazio, immenso e silenzioso, non riceveva nulla. Era come un muro impenetrabile che le restituiva solo un terrificante senso di vuoto.

Il suo pensiero volò a Ben e temette per lui. Ancora non riusciva a percepirlo.

Un anno in un posto del genere che effetto aveva avuto su di lui? Non aveva nemmeno idea se fosse sopravvissuto. Non c'era modo di comunicare col pianeta, sulla superficie era bandita qualsiasi forma di tecnologia.

Mentre impostava le coordinate per il luogo d'atterraggio, ricordò con tristezza l'ultima volta in cui l'aveva visto, prima che lo portassero via. Leia aveva appena pronunciato la sentenza, dopo essersi riunita con i membri del consiglio della Nuova Alleanza. Ricordava l'espressione straziante con cui aveva guardato prima sua madre e poi lei: un misto di rassegnazione e disperazione.

Aveva percepito perfettamente la sua rabbia e la delusione per avergli salvato la vita ed averlo costretto ad affrontare le conseguenze dei suoi crimini. Ma non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti, non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsene senza avere mai veramente vissuto, senza aver avuto la possibilità di riscattarsi. Queste, almeno, erano le motivazioni che si era data all'inizio. In realtà, semplicemente, non lo voleva perdere, ed in questo si era dimostrata molto determinata ed egoista.

L'ultima immagine di Ben non l'aveva mai abbandonata: una macchia scura dai contorni frastagliati, sfocati, in mezzo al chiarore della folla, in quell'aula troppo illuminata. Un contrasto talmente potente da ferirle gli occhi: gli abiti logori per la battaglia appena conclusa, il respiro nervoso e il viso pesto, i polsi incatenati e uno strano collare metallico che lo avrebbe stordito se avesse cercato di ribellarsi. A giudicare dal sottile rigolo di sangue che gli scivolava dal naso, era sicura che, almeno una volta, ci avesse provato.

Era un ricordo orribile e doloroso, ma era sempre migliore del saperlo perduto per sempre.

Gli si era avvicinata e gli aveva sorriso, sforzandosi di trasmettergli la stessa fiducia che si era ritrovata a provare dopo la conclusione di quella guerra infinita.

_Un anno passa in fretta. Quando finirà io ci sarò._

Gli aveva sussurrato quella promessa forte di quel sentimento che ormai li legava, cercando in modo disperato il suo sguardo scuro, sperduto e spaventato.

Lui non le aveva detto neanche una parola. Si era limitato a fissarla, divorandola con gli occhi, quasi volesse imprimere nella mente il suo volto, per non dimenticarlo.

Sapeva perfettamente che quella separazione era giusta, necessaria, e inevitabile. Ma dentro di sé era certa che, il loro ultimo incontro, non sarebbe stato un addio.

Mentre il Falcon penetrava l'atmosfera giallognola e densa di Nathema, Rey iniziava ad avere paura. Il paesaggio che le si era presentato davanti, dopo aver squarciato la spessa coltre di nubi, era spaventoso: ovunque regnava desolazione e rovina.

C'era solo una flebile traccia di forme di vita, i sensori del Falcon erano tutti fuori scala e parevano impazziti. La superficie era cosparsa di rocce grigie, nude ed affilate. Alcune più grandi, si sollevavano dal terreno come immensi giganti oscuri, immobili e minacciosi. Il terreno era arido e sabbioso. Nel mezzo di un fastidioso cielo incolore, macchiato da nuvole grigie, brillava debolmente un sole pallido e sofferente.

E poi c'era quell'orribile silenzio, insopportabile e assordante.

Deglutì con angoscia. Di tutti i Sistemi che aveva visitato da quando aveva lasciato Jakku, non ricordava di aver mai incontrato niente di simile.

Sentiva l'ansia salire. Di lì a poco avrebbe rivisto Ben, dopo un'attesa infinita, e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito. Temeva di trovarlo profondamente cambiato e di non poterlo sopportare. Chissà se ancora era determinato a fargliela pagare per avergli salvato la vita. Aveva paura di affrontarlo di nuovo e di non essere in grado di domare le sue emozioni.

Non credeva che separarsi da lui le avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto di una prigionia. In un certo senso, la sua condanna, aveva avuto effetti devastanti anche su di lei.

Era riuscita a sopravvivere alla fine del loro legame solo grazie al ricordo potente che aveva di lui, ma era stato come se l'avessero privata di una parte di sé.

Insieme si equilibravano, riuscivano a bilanciare la luce e l'oscurità.

Da sola si sentiva incompleta ed instabile.

Aveva accuratamente tenuto segreta la loro relazione e nessuno riusciva a spiegarsi per quale motivo, dopo la fine della guerra, lei fosse sempre così intrattabile e irrequieta.

L'unica persona con cui era riuscita ad aprirsi e confidarsi era Leia, l'unica in grado di comprendere il suo conflitto interiore e la sofferenza che la divorava, giorno dopo giorno. Leia aveva vissuto quel dolore sulla sua stessa pelle e sapeva quanto potesse essere lacerante. In qualche modo si era aggrappata a lei e si erano confortate a vicenda, ma Leia aveva anche una missione importante e impegnativa da portare a termine: gettare le basi, salde e durature, della Nuova Alleanza che si era venuta a creare dopo la fine del Primo Ordine, non poteva pretendere che l'aiutasse anche a superare i suoi traumi.

Fin dal primo momento in cui aveva percepito la vera natura dei sentimenti che Ben nutriva nei suoi confronti, aveva capito che per lei era lo stesso, e ne aveva avuto paura. Aveva lottato con tutte le sue forze, si era costretta ad odiarlo fino al punto di fargli e farsi del male, ma non era riuscita a contrastarlo. Alla fine aveva dovuto accettare che entrambi fossero uno strumento della Forza per ristabilire l'equilibrio, ma ancora più difficile era stato accettare che si era innamorata.

Per tutta la durata della condanna di Ben, aveva vissuto di ricordi. Ricordava i loro primi incontri, tramite il Legame, gli scontri, le ripicche e le litigate furiose, i duelli sfrenati, ma anche il desiderio disperato di trovare un punto d'incontro. Ricordava l'unica volta in cui avevano avuto il coraggio di mettere da parte le loro posizioni irremovibili e avevano permesso ai loro sentimenti di manifestarsi, dirompenti: l'unica volta in cui si erano baciati.

Ricordava le sue mani calde e tremanti che, impacciate, la accarezzavano. Ricordava il respiro spezzato, il cuore impazzito, ogni volta che i loro corpi si muovevano all'unisono, come se fossero stati creati per unirsi.

Ricordava i sensi di colpa per essersi abbandonata al desiderio mentre tutt'intorno imperversava la battaglia; la vergogna per aver dato sfogo ad un sentimento che pensava essere sbagliato.

Sensazioni. Solo questo le era rimasto di Ben Solo, vivide e potenti, che la lasciavano frustrata ed assetata, col disperato bisogno di sfiorarsi e darsi pace.

Si erano incontrati da nemici, avevano combattuto l'una contro l'altro e poi, insieme, avevano affrontato la più grande minaccia che la Galassia avesse mai conosciuto.

Avevano scoperto che, completandosi a vicenda, il loro potere non aveva confini. Ma alla fine erano stati separati.

Se durante la guerra aveva considerato il loro legame una maledizione e poi una specie di predestinazione, in quel momento lo vedeva come una salvezza. Era l'unica cosa che le era rimasta e di cui le importava.

Ed adesso, finalmente, Ben era libero.

_Erano_ liberi.

Il Falcon atterrò sulla piccola altura sollevando ampie nuvole di polvere. Rey abbandonò la cabina di comando col respiro affannoso. Percorse l'ultimo tratto di corridoio che la separava dal portello barcollando, sentiva la testa leggera, come se fosse ubriaca.

Nel momento in cui premette il pulsante, e la passerella metallica iniziò ad abbassarsi, venne investita da una folata di gelo che la sbalzò all'indietro. A stento riuscì a recuperare l'equilibrio.

Prese un profondo respiro e si fece coraggio, scese lungo la pedana ma si sentiva stranamente pesante e i suoi movimenti erano impacciati. Eppure era sicura che la gravità di quel pianeta non fosse poi molto diversa da quella che era abituata a percepire. Chiaramente c'era qualcosa di strano che lei non era in grado di riconoscere e valutare.

Non appena mise piede a terra lo sentì, chiaro e spietato, e si bloccò terrorizzata, incapace di muovere un altro passo. Il Grande Vuoto la stava scrutando e saggiando, come se fosse un boccone prelibato di cui nutrirsi. Si sentiva una preda, impotente ed indifesa.

Percepiva il gelo sfiorarle la pelle, penetrare attraverso la carne, per cercare di raggiungere la parte più profonda di sé. Ma non era il solito freddo che era abituata a sopportare, non era un freddo  _atmosferico_ . Era qualcosa di diverso e molto più spaventoso. Un nemico silenzioso e subdolo che voleva invaderla completamente.

Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di crearsi una barriera, una specie di scudo con cui difendersi per addentrarsi in quella specie di incubo. Se avesse usato la Forza per contrastare quella sensazione, avrebbe dato a quella _cosa_ proprio ciò che voleva, e sarebbe stata sopraffatta. Il Grande Vuoto l'avrebbe svuotata, le avrebbe strappato ogni energia e l'avrebbe ridotta in pezzi, in balia di quel senso di angoscia e disperazione infinito.

Tentò di svuotare la sua mente e concentrarsi. Doveva focalizzare i suoi intenti sulla sua missione, senza farsi distrarre o, peggio, intimorire. Era abituata a meditare, ma quello che la situazione le richiedeva, in quel momento, andava oltre le sue reali capacità. Eppure ci doveva provare.

Era dunque questo il tormento che Ben aveva dovuto sopportare? Era sicura che fosse abbastanza abile da riuscire a contrastare il risucchio del Grande Vuoto, ma si rendeva conto che un anno era un tempo infinitamente lungo. Erano passati solo alcuni minuti da quando era atterrata e lei già si sentiva allo stremo, desiderava soltanto trovarlo e lasciare quel luogo maledetto al più presto.

Scese la scalinata di pietra della piattaforma di attracco e volse lo sguardo all'orizzonte desolato, scrutandolo. Poco lontano vide due figure scure, entrambe avvolte in un mantello, che la attendevano, mantenendosi a distanza di sicurezza. Una delle due era più alta ed esile, e questo la fece ben sperare.

Lottando contro il Vuoto e l'innaturale pesantezza degli arti si avvicinò arrancando. Si muoveva come un droide con le giunture arrugginite, doveva sembrare davvero ridicola.

Appena la vista le permise di mettere a fuoco i due individui che aveva di fronte, rimase sconvolta, si sentì mancare e quasi le gambe le cedettero. Accanto ad un vecchio ingobbito che la scrutava accigliato, appoggiandosi ad un lungo bastone che ricordava molto la sua vecchia asta, c'era un uomo alto e magro. Si avvicinò ancora di più arrancando.

Era davvero Ben quell'ombra che aveva davanti?

Il busto era completamente nascosto da un ampio mantello di un colore indefinito, come il paesaggio circostante, indossava un paio di calzoni più chiari dal bordo logoro e malandato, i piedi erano scalzi e sudici.

Prima di sollevare lo sguardo sul suo volto dovette raccogliere tutte le forze. Attraverso l'apertura del cappuccio, lievemente in ombra, appariva il suo viso e, in un primo momento si rifiutò di credere che fosse lui. Ciocche di capelli troppo lunghe, fuoriuscivano dal cappuccio e svolazzavano nervose, metà dei suoi lineamenti erano nascosti da una folta e lunga barba nera.

Solo i suoi occhi tradivano la sua reale identità: erano rimasti gli stessi, scuri e profondi. Ancora più tristi ed arrossati, ma erano i suoi. E la fissavano increduli e disperati.

Sollevò tremante una mano per sfiorargli il viso, sentiva disperatamente il bisogno di toccarlo per accertarsi che fosse reale e non una visione assurda generata dalla sua mente. Che cosa gli era successo per ridursi così? Quasi le venne da maledire Leia per aver permesso una simile atrocità.

Nel percepire il tocco delle sue dita Ben chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima gli sfuggì sulla guancia. Non riusciva a sentire cosa stesse provando in quel momento, non poteva espandere i suoi sensi e permettere al Grande Vuoto di avere la meglio, ma era sicura che nel vederla arrivare si era sentito sollevato.

Senza riflettere oltre si gettò tra le sue braccia e lo strinse forte per fargli sentire maggiormente la sua presenza. Quanto aveva desiderato che quel momento arrivasse?

« Non avresti dovuto venire fin qui... » La voce di Ben le sembrò cupa e distorta, e un brivido violento la scosse. Perfino il suo tono era cambiato, o era solo un altro nefasto effetto di quel luogo? Non ci sarebbe rimasta un minuto di più.

«Sono qui adesso... Te lo avevo promesso. Ricordi?» Gli sussurrò disperata, ma non aveva idea di come gli sarebbe arrivata la sua voce.

«Non dovevi essere tu a prenderti questo incarico. Avresti dovuto dimenticarmi e vivere la tua vita. Io voglio solo... Voglio solo essere dimenticato» le confessò, con quel suo tono greve e rassegnato.

Rey sospirò. «Dimenticheranno Kylo Ren, e tutti i suoi crimini, ma non Ben Solo. Tua madre ti ha offerto la possibilità di riscattarti. Non puoi tirarti indietro, io non te lo permetterò» lo aggredì accigliata.

Ben le regalò un accenno di sorriso, il regalo più bello che potesse farle. Forse si era reso conto che, nonostante il tempo e le enormi distanze cosmiche che li avevano separati, la sua jedi strampalata non era cambiata affatto ed era più determinata che mai a portare a termine la sua stramba missione. Annuì e ricambiò il suo abbraccio, stringendola in modo altrettanto disperato, per quanto la sua debolezza gli potesse permettere. Poi si lasciò scivolare a terra, in ginocchio, stremato, posando la fronte sul suo ventre e cingendo con le mani grandi i suoi fianchi esili.

Rey gli abbassò il cappuccio e infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli troppo lunghi, sognando il momento in cui si sarebbe presa cura di lui e glieli avrebbe accorciati, gli avrebbe tagliato quell'orribile barba che nascondeva la nobiltà dei suoi lineamenti e lo avrebbe ripulito dal sudiciume che ricopriva il suo corpo troppo magro.

Rivoleva il suo principe, comprensivo, gentile e dannatamente alto. Bellissimo.

Si chinò sulla sua testa piangendo in silenzio.

Rimasero così, abbracciati e immobili per alcuni istanti, con la sola compagnia del vecchio Grawel che li osservava spazientito e imbronciato.

Poi, improvvisamente, un lampo di luce squarciò il livore del cielo e un rombo di tuono riecheggiò sinistro, in quell'atmosfera sterile e vuota.

Grawel si turbò, iniziando ad agitarsi e a guardarsi intorno spaventato.

Lei invece sollevò di scatto lo sguardo e rimase impietrita ad osservare il grigiore dell'orizzonte mutarsi velocemente. E Ben fece lo stesso.

Delle immense nuvole nere e dense avevano oscurato il piccolo sole pallido e l'aria sembrava ancora più fredda, altri lampi e tuoni si susseguirono minacciosi.

Rey si strinse più forte a Ben, ignara di quello che stava per succedere. Era forse una manifestazione del Vuoto? Il Nulla voleva schiacciarli, distruggerli? Quel mostro senza nome non aveva intenzione di lasciarli andare?

Improvvisamente ebbe paura.

Aveva attraversato mezza Galassia per andare a morire in quel modo assurdo?

L'ansia e il desiderio di lasciare quel pianeta si facevano sempre più pressanti. Aiutò Ben a sollevarsi, invitandolo a seguirla verso il Falcon, ma qualcosa di fresco le colpì la faccia, facendola sussultare. Poi la colpì ancora, ancora e ancora.

Con la punta delle dita tremanti si sfiorò il viso scoprendo, con stupore, che quel liquido misterioso non era altro che semplice acqua. Trasparente e innocua.

Sospirò felice guardandosi intorno. Aveva iniziato a piovere. Ed era una pioggia leggera, fresca e piacevole.

Purificatrice.

Era forse un flebile e piccolo segno che quel pianeta stava rinascendo?

L'essersi finalmente ritrovati aveva fatto germogliare nuovamente il seme della Forza e costretto il Grande Vuoto a ritirarsi?

Si scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa con Ben, che in quel momento le sembrava tranquillo, quasi sereno, e poi, insieme, si abbandonarono a quella piacevole sensazione di leggerezza. Il peso opprimente che la stava schiacciando sembrava essersi attenuato e i movimenti le riuscivano più fluidi.

Il vecchio Grawel invece era sconvolto: «Chi diavolo sei tu? Guarda che cosa hai combinato!» L'aggredì brutale.

«Sono Rey. Rey di Jakku» gli rispose fiera, ridendo, ma il Custode continuò a fissarla con astio, per nulla impressionato dalla sua disinvoltura.

«Non so di quale dannato potere tu sia portatrice, ragazzina, ma su questo buco dimenticato da dio, non pioveva da millenni. Prenditi il tuo prigioniero e vattene via» lo sentì gracchiare. Poi lo vide allontanarsi a passo incerto e barcollante in direzione di un'antica costruzione in pietra mezza diroccata. «E non farti più vedere!» aggiunse minaccioso, mentre continuava a borbottare tra sé, scuotendo animosamente la testa.

Rey si girò sorridente verso Ben e gli porse la mano completamente bagnata dalla pioggia. Lui allungò timidamente la sua e di nuovo delicatamente si sfiorarono.

Lentamente le loro dita si intrecciarono, i loro corpi fremettero per accostarsi ed unirsi. E finalmente le loro labbra si avvicinarono fino a toccarsi in bacio timido, leggero, lento. Intriso del desiderio di scoprirsi, assaporarsi, donarsi.

Questa volta nessuno sarebbe intervenuto a spezzare la loro unione, nessuno sarebbe giunto a dividerli.

Si diressero, mano nella mano verso il Falcon, completamente fradici e felici.

Rey non sapeva ancora quale sarebbe stata la loro meta, ma avevano l'intera Galassia a disposizione... e tutto il tempo che il destino avrebbe concesso loro.

~ ~ ~

  
_«Sono passate settimane ormai e ancora non abbiamo sue notizie. Non credi che sia il caso di mandare qualcuno a cercarla? Vuoi che vada io?»_

_«Tu ti preoccupi troppo.»_

_«_ _È_ _partita per andare a recuperare Kylo Ren ed è sparita nel nulla._ Sono _spariti nel nulla. Non dovrei preoccuparmi?»_

_«Kylo Ren non esiste più, è morto molto tempo fa.»_

_«Beh, io non ci credo. Quelli come lui non cambiano. Sei sua madre, capisco che per te possa essere difficile accettarlo. Ma la Galassia non sarà mai al sicuro fino a quando lui sarà in circolazione.»_

_«Allora puoi stare tranquillo. Rey sta bene.»_

_«Come fai ad esserne sicura? Tuo figlio è una bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere.»_

_«...»_

_«Ehi, un momento! Tu... Tu sai dove si trova. Da quanto sei in contatto con lei? Perché me lo hai tenuto nascosto?»_

_«Poe, amico mio, sei e resterai sempre una testa calda. Ma è questo che adoro di te. Rey sta per avere un bambino.»_

* * *

  
_Chandrila, un anno dopo..._

Leia si concesse ancora qualche minuto all'aria aperta. Passeggiare sul terrazzo del suo palazzo, nel centro di Hanna City, era una piacevole abitudine a cui si era imposta di non rinunciare, nonostante la sua salute, ultimamente, non fosse delle migliori.

Da quella posizione poteva ammirare un panorama stupendo: palazzi dalle forme più disparate che ben si armonizzavano con la natura collinare e ondulata della costa, giardini pensili arricchiti da una vegetazione multiforme e lussureggiante e infine, all'orizzonte, il suo sguardo incantato si perdeva nel luccichio delle mille sfumature del Mar d'Argento. Era calmo, completamente piatto e le infondeva un senso di pace e tranquillità.

Inspirò profondamente l'aria fresca della sera e si appoggiò con le spalle ad una delle colonne che sorreggevano la copertura della terrazza.

A quell'ora della giornata la stanchezza si faceva sentire impietosa, limitando i suoi movimenti, ma ormai non le importava. Aveva combattuto una vita intera e adesso era giunto il momento di riposare e godersi la serenità conquistata a caro prezzo.

Ricordò con tristezza tutti coloro che avevano dato la vita per raggiungere quella pace così preziosa. Erano stati tanti. Troppi.

Anche se non erano più con lei fisicamente, li avrebbe portati tutti nel suo cuore per sempre, uno per uno.

La guerra contro il Primo Ordine e poi contro il Male più Oscuro, aveva lasciato la Galassia gravemente ferita e nel caos più totale. Lentamente, i superstiti della Resistenza stavano ricostruendo il nuovo assetto che avrebbe garantito una pace duratura.

C'era ancora molto lavoro da fare, ma lei era fiduciosa. Era circondata da persone capaci, determinate e indomite, su cui era certa di poter contare, anche se non sarebbe stata molto presente.

Finalmente guardare al futuro non la spaventava più.

Il suoi occhi vagavano stanchi lungo la balaustra che proteggeva la terrazza, quando, ad un tratto, Rey apparve nel suo campo visivo.

La vide avvicinarsi al parapetto con un fagottino agitato tra le braccia. Anche lei cercava un po' di refrigerio nella brezza del tramonto.

Si spostò dietro la colonna e rimase in silenzio, senza palesare la sua presenza. Le piaceva scrutarla di nascosto, osservare i suoi gesti, mentre si prendeva cura della piccola Kezyah. Rey era una giovane madre ancora impacciata e parecchio imbranata, ma ce la stava mettendo tutta per imparare in fretta. Nel suo essere troppo apprensiva, ma anche dolce e amorevole, le ricordava lei, quando si era trovata ad occuparsi di Ben, che era arrivato troppo presto, sconvolgendo la sua vita, già fin troppo complicata.

La piccola si lamentò con un vagito e Rey, maneggiandola con cautela, portò la sua testolina bruna sulla spalla, cullandola con più vigore. Poi iniziò a cantarle una nenia per addormentarla.

Leia sorrise di cuore. Era una visione che le suscitava una tenerezza infinita. Chissà, magari, tra qualche tempo, avrebbe potuto coronare un suo vecchio e bizzarro desiderio. Un desiderio che non aveva mai voluto abbandonare, anche quando la situazione sembrava disperata e senza via d'uscita: lasciare i meravigliosi vestiti di Padmé a sua nipote.

In quel momento, quella possibilità le sembrò così stupendamente concreta che il suo cuore sussultò di gioia.

Era passato poco più di un anno e mezzo da quando aveva salutato Rey, prima di vederla salire sul Falcon diretta a Nathema. Ricordava il suo sguardo fiero e la sua fermezza nel voler compiere l'ultimo passo per riavvicinarsi a Ben.

Se era riuscita a riaverlo nella sua vita lo doveva soprattutto alla giovane jedi, e alla sua cocciuta determinazione nel non ritenerlo perduto per sempre.

Dopo Nathema, suo figlio aveva attraversato il momento più terribile della sua esistenza. Riaprirsi alla Forza, dopo esserne stato privato per tanto tempo, era stato difficile e doloroso. Tutto quello che gli era rimasto del passato, erano solo flebili ricordi, il Grande Vuoto aveva creato violentemente uno spartiacque, era stato un vortice che aveva risucchiato ogni cosa e lo aveva risputato alla vita profondamente provato.

Era come un diamante grezzo che doveva essere smussato e levigato per iniziare a splendere.

Rey era rimasta sempre al suo fianco e lo aveva aiutato, si era presa gli insulti più crudeli, aveva sopportato le sue crisi violente, lo aveva confortato nei momenti in cui sentiva di non appartenere più al suo corpo, di non sapere più chi fosse realmente.

Rey lo aveva aiutato a ritrovare se stesso, semplicemente standogli accanto, facendogli capire che non era più solo, che _non doveva_ essere da solo ad affrontare il suo dolore.

La mercante di Jakku l'aveva costantemente tenuta informata della loro posizione e dei progressi di Ben, rispettando la sua volontà di mantenere i loro contatti segreti.

Non voleva turbare suo figlio più di quanto non lo fosse già. Era sicura che se avesse sentito la necessità di incontrarla di nuovo non l'avrebbe soffocata. Ma doveva essere lui a fare il primo passo.

Ben e Rey intrapresero un lungo viaggio a bordo del Falcon. Quel vecchio rottame conservava ancora i segni dell'ultima terribile battaglia, ma era in grado di saltare nell'iperspazio.

Per settimane avevano vissuto intensamente, assaporando tutto quello che poteva offrire la ritrovata libertà. La guerra, la sofferenza, gli scontri dolorosi e inevitabili, erano un ricordo che andava sfumando.

Avevano raggiunto vari sistemi, esplorato pianeti, e si erano amati senza limiti.

La Galassia aveva ritrovato il suo tanto prezioso Equilibrio, ora dovevano trovare il  _loro_ .

Poi era arrivata Kesyah, e tutto era cambiato un'altra volta.

Kesyah era nata dalle ceneri di Kylo Ren, aveva portato luce nell'oscurità, fertilità in un deserto.

Per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, Leia si sentiva davvero felice. Ma Rey sapeva che la sua salute stava peggiorando, aveva uno spiccato sesto senso, per queste cose, così aveva convinto Ben a tornare su Chandrila per farle conoscere la bambina.

Rivedere suo figlio era stata un'emozione fortissima, ma mai quanto tenere tra le braccia la sua preziosa nipotina.

Proprio in quell'istante Ben raggiunse Rey sulla terrazza, affiancato dal giovane Temiri e la sua attenzione tornò bruscamente al presente.

Suo figlio era bellissimo.

Rimase incantata nell'ammirare la sua camminata fiera, i suoi capelli neri scompigliati dal vento, il suo profilo perfetto. Era un principe, a tutti gli effetti.

Vide Rey baciarlo sulle labbra e poi chinarsi per salutare il ragazzino, mostrandogli la piccola Keziah finalmente addormentata.

Osservò divertita la riunione della giovane famiglia, continuando a restare nell'ombra. Non voleva rovinare quel momento, non voleva interferire. Era tutto perfetto così, come lo stava ammirando, e non poteva desiderare nulla di più.

Temiri e Ben erano appena tornati da un lungo viaggio, e forse stavolta si sarebbero trattenuti un po' di più.

Rey avrebbe dovuto partire con loro, ma aveva preso una scusa e aveva deciso di restare qualche settimana su Chandrila. In realtà sapeva che lo aveva fatto per farle trascorrere più tempo possibile con la bambina, e di questo gliene sarebbe stata infinitamente grata.

Il piccolo Temiri si era unito alla famiglia per un caso fortuito. Finn lo aveva trovato, denutrito e stremato sul pianeta Kalee. Aveva riconosciuto l'anello della sorella di Rose che portava al dito e si era ricordato di lui, di quando lo aveva incontrato la prima volta su Cantonica.

Stava fuggendo da dei guerrieri in nero che volevano ucciderlo, perché era uno dei pochi sopravvissuti, sensibili alla Forza. Finn lo aveva portato su Chandrila e aveva intenzione di adottarlo insieme a Rose. Ma la convivenza con lui si era dimostrata impossibile. Il bambino non era in grado di controllare l'uso della Forza e aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a gestire il suo potere.

Rey si era offerta di fargli da guida, ma lui aveva fin da subito dimostrato un forte legame con Ben, anche se lui, inizialmente, non voleva essere coinvolto.

Era una _rogna_ che si era accollata la jedi e poteva benissimo sbrigarsela da sola. Era appena diventato padre e non aveva intenzione di farsi trascinare anche in quell'impresa.

Contrariamente ai suoi piani però, il giovane Temiri riusciva a trovare un po' di pace solo quando stava accanto a lui.

Ben decise allora di partire e di portalo via con sé, forse perché un po' si rivedeva in lui e non voleva che commettesse i suoi stessi errori. Ma il suo addestramento non sarebbe stato quello di un maestro jedi. Ne aveva abbastanza di regole e restrizioni, avrebbe seguito solo il suo istinto.

Lo iscrisse alle corse degli sgusci, le stesse di cui suo padre era stato un organizzatore e in poco tempo riuscirono a vincere abbastanza da poter riscattare buona parte della flotta mercantile di Han Solo.

Leia sapeva che Ben lo aveva fatto per onorare la memoria di suo padre e perché, il suo più grande desiderio, era quello di diventare un pilota in gamba come lui.

Non avrebbe mai più interferito con le scelte di suo figlio, entrambi avevano pagato per i propri errori ed era giunto il momento di ricominciare.

Doveva lasciarlo vivere e fidarsi di lui.

Mentre ripensava agli avvenimenti degli ultimi tempi, vide Ben prendere tra le braccia sua figlia, e le si strinse il cuore. Lui era così grande e grosso e, quell'esserino, così minuscolo e fragile tra le sue braccia. Anche se la stringeva con estrema cautela, Rey gli stava addosso come un'arpia e lo teneva sotto tiro con lo sguardo, come se gli dovesse sfuggire di mano da un momento all'altro.

Ben scosse la testa esasperato, ricordandole in modo vivido la stessa scena vissuta, parecchi anni prima, tra lei ed Han.

Improvvisamente lo sentì vicino, reale, ed un brivido le percorse la schiena.

Sorrise ed inspirò profondamente.

«Non ti sembra che somiglino straordinariamente a qualcuno?» Disse ad alta voce, come se suo marito fosse presente lì con lei, in quell'istante.

«Sì, lo so. So cosa stai per dire: _Sempre che quel moccioso non rovini tutto._

Non lo farà, sta' tranquillo, me lo sento.

La tempesta è passata ed ora possiamo tirare un sospiro.

Oh, ne verranno altre, ne sono sicura. Ma adesso è pronto ad affrontarle, e non sarà solo.

Sai, credo proprio che quei ragazzi siano destinati a grandi cose. Ma a noi non è concesso interferire.

Ho fatto tutto quello che era in mio potere per sistemare le cose e adesso... è giunto il momento di lasciare il posto al futuro.

Un futuro pieno di speranza.

E sono loro, il futuro, è inevitabile.

Sai, sono così stanca, Han... credo... credo che presto verrò a riabbracciarti, vecchia canaglia.

Pensavi davvero che ti saresti liberato di me?

Sì, adesso posso andarmene.

Posso andarmene in pace... »

**F I N E**

  
________________________

  
**Note:**

  * Il titolo è preso in prestito da una canzone dei Black Veil Brides. Potete guardare il video [qui](https://youtu.be/f-cxPIOAfSk)




  * I versi nell'incipit sono di _DYLAN THOMAS,_ _Non andartene docile in quella buona notte._




  * _Nathema. Io non sono molto fanatica del Canon, forse perché non ho una conoscenza molto approfondita di Star Wars, quindi non disdegno il Legend, se posso prendermi qualcosa che mi piace o mi ispira particolarmente. Il pianeta Nathema mi ha offerto questa possibilità e l'ho sfruttata secondo l'idea che avevo in mente, plasmandola sulla mia storia. Ovviamente fa parte del Legend. Sicuramente chi conosce il ciclo di libri_ _Star Wars: The Old Republic_ _, sa di cosa sto parlando. Se volete approfondire la vera storia di Nathema potete dare un'occhiata qui:<https://starwars.fandom.com/it/wiki/Nathema>_




  * _La frase_ _Rivoleva il suo principe, comprensivo, gentile e dannatamente alto_ _non è farina del mio sacco ma sono le vere parole di Adam Driver durante un'intervista in cui gli veniva chiesto come sarebbe stato Kylo Ren come marito :) Da brava Reylo incallita non potevo non mettercele._



  * _Kezyah_ _(_ _Kisia_ _) è il nome della figlia di Rey e Ben, e siccome questa shot fa parte della serie_ _L'eredità di Leia_ _, si ricollega alla mia precedente shot_ _Ritorno su Jakku_ _, in cui vediamo i nostri innamorati spaziali alle prese con l'esplorazione della parte più profonda di loro stessi, oltre che della Galassia lontana lontana :)  
In realtà ho immaginato che fosse il vero nome di Rey e di un fiore che cresce nel deserto di Jakku.  
Chi non l'avesse letta la può trovare qui:[https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3816668&i=1](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3816668&i=1)_



  * _Temiri Blagg è il ragazzino sensibile alla Forza che abbiamo conosciuto a Canto Bight, per lui ho immaginato questa svolta rifacendomi ad un articolo letto subito dopo l'uscita di TLJ che potete trovare qui:<https://steemit.com/ita/@frick/il-bimbo-di-star-wars-the-last-jedi-ha-un-nome-avra-anche-una-storia>_




_ Ok. La lunga serie di note credo sia conclusa, ma era doveroso farla. _

  
_ **Angolo autrice:** _

_ Non ho granché da dire, spero che la shot parli da sola. Anche se sicuramente il VERO finale sarà molto diverso, io spero che almeno lui sopravviva. Questo è il mio ultimo contributo alla Reylo prima dell'uscita del film, tra una settimana. Dopo non lo so, cosa accadrà... dipende da come si concluderà questa saga meravigliosa. _

_ Tutto dipenderà dalla sorte di Ben Solo. Ho ancora una long in corso e non so se avrò il coraggio di portarla a termine, tutto dipenderà dal mio grado di ispirazione e la mia condizione psicologica dopo la fine della trilogia. _

_ Nonostante tutto quello che è uscito fin'ora, spoiler, leak, indiscrezioni, ipotesi e teorie strampalate, io credo e spero fermamente in un'unica cosa: Star Wars è una favola, una meravigliosa favola, e come tutte le fiabe che si rispettano DEVE avere un lieto fine per i protagonisti. _

_ Che la forza sia con noi. Sempre... _


End file.
